gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ultimate94ninja
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ultimate94ninja page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chimpso (Talk) 14:23, July 3, 2010 Redirect Page Please don't redirect pages without a permission, if you want to do that, please discuss it with an admin. Kingrhem (Talk • ) 21:03, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Anyway you done a good job by splitting the Mendez Brothers into two pages. Kingrhem (Talk • ) 21:06, August 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Alright, I'll rename it. But keep the Desert Eagle in the intro, as it is the weapon's official name in GTASA. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:30, October 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: I redirected both the Stun Gun and the Bolt-Action SR. If the Heavy Sniper is of the same model as the Combat Sniper, add it to the page. If not, create a page for it. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:24, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :I fixed the navbox. As for the Laser Sniper, I'm not sure. I guess we can merge it the Combat Sniper page and add a small note that VCS has a different model for the rifle. I'll redirect the page to Combat Sniper, but first can you move the needed information to the page? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:57, October 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Template No problem. It's unlocked. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:37, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I had a similar idea, since both are referred as Micro-SMG in several games and they come from the same 'family' of weapons - Uzi. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:54, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Did you not take the time to look at the gun while shooting it? You can clearly see the hammer and slide don't fucking move when shooting it. :Sorry, dude, got you mixed up with somebody else. Nice to meet you User-San. (talk) Clip Technically you're right, since a clip is a non-mecanical magazine which you have in for example, a Kar98k or an M1 Garand. But when they say 'extended clip', that's simply because 'clip' is sort of slang (particularly in America) for magazine. But yeah I suppose we're both right. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 09:30, March 30, 2014 (UTC) RfP Can you check out Requests for promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:05, January 20, 2015 (UTC) COD Wiki Watch out for this user. Just cleaned up his spam here. Looks like he registered there 1st but hasn't spammed yet (unless you've already deleted it). smurfy (coms) 07:48, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Reply Thanks for that ;p also, aren't you planning on getting Scarface: The World Is Yours? If so, I can make you admin on the Scarface wiki as well. AndreEagle17 14:15, July 28, 2015 (UTC) : Alright then! AndreEagle17 14:34, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Pump-action shotgun I was just about to talk to you about it. It sounds unbelievable but as I tested, its rate of fire was 2 shells per second (120 RPM), I know it's too fast for a pump-action shotgun. AndreEagle17 15:47, August 31, 2015 (UTC)